v e r d a n a
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [LUMIN ll ONESHOT ll BL] - LuHan memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap menemukan MinSeok-nya dalam mimpinya...atau dalam wujud lain. Lalu, ia melihat sesuatu meluncur dari kartu Natal di tangannya. I-ini...


**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

"Bangun! Satu, dua, tiga, empat –bangun!"

"Bangun, MinSeok!"

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima—,"

"—Dokter!"

"_Dopamine_-nya sudah masuk?"

"Dokter, itu sia-sia. Sudah tiga puluh menit tidak ada denyut."

"_Epinephrine_ lagi…"

"Dokter!" Kali ini tangan kekar menarik lengan pucat LuHan ke tepi ruangan. "Dia sudah pulang."

Mata dokter asal Cina itu basah menatap sosok yang kini tak bernyawa di atas bangsal. Beberapa suster mulai menutupi tubuh kaku itu dengan kain putih.

"LuHan…" Sang pemilik tangan kekar–Kris memegang bahu LuHan yang tengah bersandar di dinding erat. LuHan melepas sarung tangannya dan mencampakkannya ke lantai di bawahnya begitu saja. Biasanya suster SooJung yang melihat itu akan marah. Tapi, kali ini, ia hanya mendekat dan membungkuk untuk mengambil sarung tangan bekas pakai itu.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ajak Kris pelan.

"… aku akan menyiapkan surat pengunduran diri." LuHan menunduk menghindari wajah Kris yang seakan tersedak duri mendengar kara-kata dari LuHan barusan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kris menarik LuHan hingga dokter muda itu menemukan matanya yang menyorot penuh amarah.

"Tidak ada…."

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu?!" teriak Kris keras tepat di depan wajah LuHan.

"Kau lihat sendiri 'kan!? AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKAN MINSEOK! AKU GAGAL MENYELAMATKAN KEKASIHKU SENDIRI!" LuHan terpuruk ke lantai, tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding dingin yang menelan teriakannya.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk mengingkari sumpahmu sebagai dokter!" Kris berjongkok di depan LuHan. Terdiam, membiarkan LuHan melampiaskan semua dukanya.

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki." Air mata mulai membanjir di wajah pucat itu. "Dia satu-satunya alasanku menjadi dokter. Dan aku… gagal."

"Aku mengerti, LuHan."

LuHan terisak tertahan. "Aku kehilangan. Kau tahu itu 'kan? Aku sangat kehilangan sampai aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang."

Kris meraih kepala pemuda itu dan membawanya dalam dekapnya. Membiarkan cairan hangat membasahi bahunya yang terbungkus jas dokter yang dikenakannya.

Ya, Kris tahu, LuHan sangat kehilangan. Teramat sangat kehilangan, bahkan pemuda itu nyaris tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat berduka. Berteriak seperti orang gila? Menangis keras-keras dan menyebut nama MinSeok berkali-kali, berharap MinSeok bangun lagi?

Menjadi dokter dan melihat begitu banyak kematian, tak lantas membuat seorang LuHan kebal dari luka yang ditorehkan kematian baru. Lalu sekarang, kematian baru saja menjemput sang kekasih.

LuHan bukannya tidak terlalu berduka. Sangat, ia sangat berduka. Kehilangan MinSeok membuatnya menjelma menjadi sosok tanpa masa lalu dan masa depan. Dalam sekejap, kematian yang hadir mengubah kebersamaan yang mereka lewati selama ini menjadi detik-detik yang angkuh mengejeknya. Mengejak ketidakmampuannya menyelamatkan satu nyawa. Nyawa yang menjadi alasannya hidup dan bertahan.

"Untuk apa kau belajar kedokteran?" tanya Kris tepat di telinganya.

LuHan masih terisak di bahunya. Dua orang suster mulai memindahkan tubuh kaku di atas bangsal ke kamar jenazah.

"Aku ingin menolong orang sakit," jawab LuHan serak.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha."

"Tapi, MinSeok—,"

"—masih banyak orang lain yang membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kaupikir MinSeok akan senang kalau kau seperti ini? Berusahalah semampumu. Demi MinSeok. Ada atau tanpa ada dia, lanjutkan tugas dan sumpahmu, Dokter LuHan."

**...**

_**Ada kekosongan yang sangat gelap di dalam diriku.**_

_**Kehilangan yang menularkan kehampaan yang menyakitkan.**_

_**...**_

LuHan telah melihat begitu banyak kematian, telah merasakan tangis kehilangan, telah merasakan sakit karena kesepian. LuHan telah melihat begitu banyak hal itu.

Namun, ia tak pernah terbiasa.

Pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada gundukan tak bersuara di depannya. Gundukan yang telah mengubur hatinya dan mengikat ingatannya. Di mana seorang MinSeok yang telah tertidur takkan mampu bangkit lagi untuk memeluknya atau sekedar menyebut namanya.

"Aku masih saja merasa bersalah ketika aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu."

Tangan LuHan bergerak, mengelus ukiran nama batu di depannya. Nyaris memeluk benda keras yang menyembunyikan satu jasad di dalamnya. LuHan menunduk. Wajahnya tepat berada di atas ukiran nama MinSeok.

"MinSeok … MinSeok…." Airmata mengalir di atas wajah pucatnya. Membanjir dan lancang turun membasahi ukiran nama di bawahnya.

"Katakan, MinSeok! Apa kau marah padaku? Apa kau di sana mengutukku?" suara serak itu melemah. LuHan memeluk nisan itu erat. Seoalah berharap batu itu berkenan menjawab semua pertanyaan retorisnya.

Sunyi. Hanya angin yang berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun dan mengejeknya.

"Aku berusaha, MinSeok. Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Kau tahu 'kan? Aku berusaha." LuHan bangkit perlahan, bergerak mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada batu nisan dari marmer putih itu. Meneruskan monolognya yang terbawa angin.

"MinSeok? Apa kau marah padaku? Apa kau pergi dengan mengutukku?" Retoris.

LuHan menatap langit di atasnya. Ada awan yang berarak di sana. Awan hitam. Mendung. Yang baginya terlihat sebagai bentuk kemarahan MinSeok untuknya.

MinSeok yang selalu tersenyum, walau menanggung sakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya selama bertahun-tahun. MinSeok yang selalu setia menunggu LuHan menyelesaikan sekolah kedokterannya, karena LuHan berjanji akan menyembuhkannya. MinSeok yang setia, MinSeok yang ramah, MinSeok yang baik hati, MinSeok yang tak pernah mengeluh. Demi Tuhan! LuHan merindukan semua itu. LuHan sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Sosok yang telah ia kecewakan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, MinSeok?" LuHan tersisak semakin keras. "Beritahu aku, MinSeok!"

LuHan memeluk lutut. Tak sadar rintik hujan mulai menjatuhinya. Menderas. Langit yang daritadi menghitam, kini menumpahkan semuanya ke bumi.

"Aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Maafkan aku, MinSeok. Maafkan aku…."

Langit menjatuhkan airnya tanpa ampun. Membuat tubuh ramping itu basah dan menggigil dalam sekejap.

"MinSeok, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku…."

LuHan berteriak keras. Mengalahkan suara hujan yang membasahinya. Berikut petir yang diam-diam bersiap untuk membentaknya.

"MinSeok … maafkan aku…"

_**Maaf karena aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku. **_

_**Maaf karena aku membuat penantian dan harapanmu sia-sia. **_

"Jika kau tak bisa memaafkanku. Kumohon… bunuh aku, MinSeokie," suara LuHan kembali melemah. "Bawa aku bersamamu. Dan siksa aku sepuasmu, MinSeok."

"Kumohon, MinSeok. Aku tak bisa hidup dengan rasa bersalah ini."

'CTAR!' Suara petir menyambut isakan LuHan. Langit seakan semakin gencar menjatuhkan butiran air, yang kini disusul dengan kilat dan gelegar petir.

"Aku tidak sanggup dengan semua ini, Kim MinSeok…."

'Zrasshhh'

Guyuran hujan yang menderas menyambut isakan pemuda yang kini bagai orang gila itu.

Wajahnya menunduk dan kembali melirik ukiran nama di atas batu bernama itu. Tertatih mengeja rangkaian huruf yang tak pernah berubah walau ia melihatnya dalam waktu yang berbeda. Rangkaian huruf, sebuah nama yang memporakporandakan hatinya, bak di dalam penjara.

Terkunci.

Tanpa satu pun orang berniat untuk membuka pintu itu dan menyelamatkan patahan hatinya. Nama yang terukir itu mengunci hatinya, mengikatnya di dasar kegelapan, memaksanya membuang separuh ingatannya.

Nama itu, Kim MinSeok….

Dan kenyataan itu pun datang lagi. LuHan mencoba mengubur kenyataan itu, bersama patahan hatinya. Membiarkannya terkunci lagi. Lagi.

Tanpa ada yang berniat membukanya. Tak ada.

Tak pernah. Dan hujan semakin menderas. Mendekap bumi dengan segala kegalaun. Memberi tanda sebuah tangis opera kesedihan yang tengah langit mainkan.

"Aku tidak ingin berada di sini lagi. Kumohon… bawa aku pergi, MinSeok. Bersamamu…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana senyap, kayu dan dedaunan menahan napas. Angin berhenti berhembus. Langit berhenti menangis.

"Dokter! Dokter! Bangun!"

Terdengar suara kecil menyadarkan LuHan dengan tangannya yang mengoncang-goncangkan bahu dokter muda itu berkali-kali. Beberapa saat kemudian, LuHan membuka mata dan menemukan sosok kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Siapa?" tanya LuHan samar. Mata itu terbuka sempurna dan menemukan dirinya tengah berada di taman, tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. _Sejak kapan ia berada di sini?_

"Aku XiuMin."

Sosok kecil itu berusia sekitar delapan tahun. Wajahnya manis dengan mata beriris sewarna batu _obsidian_, pipi bulat penuh, dan bibir ranum yang mengulas senyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya LuHan yang kini menegakkan duduknya di atas bangku beton taman.

"Aku yang harus bertanya begitu. Apa yang Dokter lakukan di sini?" Bocah kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang mau tak mau membuat LuHan yang tengah kebingungan tersenyum.

"Aku—!"

"—jangan bilang kau tidak tahu. Aku sudah berkali-kali mendengar cerita tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak sadar tidurnya telah dipindah oleh hantu. Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak bisa ditipu dengan cerita seperti itu," oceh pemuda kecil bernama XiuMin itu panjang.

LuHan kini tertawa lebar. Tangannya maju dan mengacak rambut _ebony_ sosok manis di depannya.

Tertidur di taman, tanpa sadar bagaimana bisa begitu. Bertemu dengan bocah bernama XiuMin yang seolah telah begitu mengenalnya. LuHan merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa lebih aneh dari ini.

"Jadi namamu 'XiuMin', ya?" LuHan memastikan. XiuMin mengangguk.

"Kau sudah lama berada di sini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa me—maksudku apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

XiuMin memasang wajah bingung.

"A–anu, kalau begitu, apakah kau salah satu pasienku?" tanya LuHan sesaat kemudian, demi dilihatnya bocah kecil itu tak juga menjawab. "_Eottokhe?_"

XiuMin mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap LuHan intens. Sesaat kemudian, ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku berjalan ke taman dan menemukanmu di sini. Dan aku tahu kalau kau dokter."

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Belum."

"Lalu darimana kau tahu kalau aku seorang dokter?"

Ragu-ragu jemari mungil XiuMin meraih lengan LuHan. "Ini," ucap XiuMin lirih. LuHan menunduk, menatap jemari mungil XiuMin yang tengah memegang lengan jas dokternya –yang tak lagi berwarna putih dan setengah basah, ada noda tanah kecoklatan yang begitu kentara di sana. Ternyata semua memang bukan mimpi. Noda di jasnya ini adalah tanah dari….

"Dokter!"

LuHan berjengit ketika tangan mungil XiuMin menyentuh dahinya pelan.

"Apa?" teriak LuHan terkejut. Suaranya yang sedikit naik membuat XiuMin buru-buru menarik jemarinya dari dahi sang Dokter.

"_Sorry_…." LuHan yang meminta maaf saat melihat pemuda kecil itu menunduk.

"Kau melamun." XiuMin mengabaikan permintaan maaf LuHan dan memilih mengambil tempat duduk di samping LuHan. "Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

LuHan menatap XiuMin ragu. Bocah itu terlalu muda untuk bersikap sok tahu seperti ini. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau kelihatan begitu muram?" XiuMin merasa tak puas dengan jawaban sosok di sisinya.

"Aku tidak muram," elak LuHan.

"Bohong!" Telunjuk mungil XiuMin teracung tepat di wajah LuHan yang mendadak gelagapan karena ulah bocah kecil itu. "Aku mengamati Dokter lama, sebelum aku membangunkan Dokter tadi."

'Glek.' LuHan menelan ludah. Kalau XiuMin cukup lama mengamatinya, berarti ia berada di taman ini juga telah cukup lama.

"Baiklah." LuHan mengalah. "Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak!" XiuMin melompat dan berdiri lagi di depan LuHan. "Aku belum ingin pulang."

LuHan menautkan alisnya, heran.

"_Aku ingin dokter mengantarku jalan-jalan."_

"Baiklah." LuHan menyerah. Lagipula dengan jalan-jalan dengan pemuda kecil ini, siapa tahu kepalanya bisa lebih ringan. Ia berdiri dan mengikuti langkah XiuMin.

Ia ingin melupakan semua ini jika saja bisa. Melupakan semuanya yang berlalu bagai mimpi. Bagai kaset rusak yang berputar dalam kepala LuHan. Kenangan. MinSeok-nya.

"Dokter! Dokter!" Reflek LuHan berhenti. "Tunggu aku!"

LuHan mencari dan ia menemukan XiuMin yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Entah sejak kapan ia berjalan melewati bocah itu.

"Maaf," gumam LuHan samar.

XiuMin tersenyum dan berlari untuk menjajari langkah LuHan.

"Dokter...boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

LuHan menunduk menatap bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia tak bertanya namun wajahnya sudah menjelaskan segalanya. XiuMin bergerak dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan LuHan.

"Ini." Sebuah gelang berbandul rusa. "Boleh?" Mata bocah itu membulat berubah menjadi mata layaknya peri dalam refleksi yang LuHan tangkap. Menyilaukan. LuHan mengangguk dan segera berjongkok.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

XiuMin mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Jaga ini baik-baik." Dan membiarkan LuHan mengikatkan gelang berbandul rusa di pergelangan tangannya yang kecil itu.

XiuMin mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Aku pasti akan menjaganya."

_Menjaganya selamanya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LuHan memasuki kamar yang telah kosong selama beberapa lama itu dengan jantung berdebar. Mata _caramel_ tajam itu menyusur sekeliling kamar. Semuanya masih sama. Rapi, bersih, dan tertata baik.

LuHan termenung menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Pernak-perniknya masih terlihat cantik di ruangan. Bahkan ada pohon Natal mini, sisa Natal tahun lalu. Semua masih rapi, padahal Natal telah dirayakan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Natal terakhir yang dirayakannya bersama MinSeok-nya. LuHan berjalan mendekat dan duduk di atas _bed_ milik MinSeok. _Bed_ yang tak pernah ditiduri sang pemilik, sejak MinSeok sering _opname_ di rumah sakit.

LuHan menjatuhkan dirinya dan berbaring menyamping, menghirup dalam-dalam sisa aroma MinSeok di bantal miliknya. Aroma yang sanagt disukainya. Ah, tidak, sangat dirindukannya. Tangan LuHan menelusup, memeluk bantal berwarna hijau itu erat. Berharap yang dipeluknya adalah sang pemilik sebenarnya.

"_**Wajar kalau kau merasa kehilangan. Yang tak wajar adalah sikapmu yang lemah. Kau membiarkan dirimu dibelenggu oleh rasa sedih dan bersalah yang membuatmu menjadi apatis."**_

Berkali-kali Kris mengatakan itu. Yixing menasihatinya. Dan JongDae mencoba menghiburnya. Tapi semua itu terasa kabur di telinga LuHan. Setiap berhadapan dengan kesendirian, kenyataan itu hadir lagi, menderanya tanpa ampun. Kenyataan bahwa ia kini sendirian. Berkalipun rekan sesama dokternya ada untuknya, tanpa MinSeok bagi LuHan adalah sepi dan sendiri.

Sepi, tanpa tawa MinSeok yang selalu menemani harinya. Tanpa senyum yang selalu menyambutnya. Semua itu mendadak menghilang, bersanding dengan kepingan hatinya yang hancur saat MinSeok menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, di depannya.

LuHan memejamkan matanya. Berharap ia menemukan MinSeok. Walau hanya dalam mimpi. Walau dalam wujud lain.

Namun LuHan bangkit ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol di bawah bantal. Tangan LuHan bergerak untuk merogoh benda yang telah mengganggu kenyamananya itu. Sebuah kartu Natal. Tak ada nama pengirim atau tujuan. Tergesa LuHan membuka lembaran kartu berwarna biru bercorak merah itu. Hanya kartu biasa.

Tunggu!

Mendadak sesuatu meluncur jatuh dari lipatan kartu. Sebuah gelang. LuHan membungkuk meraih gelang kumal di bawahnya. Ragu-ragu LuHan mengamati gelang berbandul rusa itu. Itu adalah gelangnya. Dan mata cokelat pemuda itu terbelalak saat mengetahui bahwa gelang satu-satunya yang barusan ia berikan pada anak kecil bernama XiuMin yang ditemuinya di taman. Kenapa gelang itu ada di kartu Natal MinSeok?

LuHan tercenung_. XiuMin... MinSeok._

_**Siapakah XiuMin sebenarnya?**_

**...**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2012**


End file.
